barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 3
Episodes #Shawn and the Beanstalk PBS #The Sword Who Lived In The Kingdom PBS #If The Shoe Fits PBS #We Use Our Eyes PBS #Room For Everyone PBS #The Music Video PBS #I Can Be A Firefighter! PBS #Famous Friends PBS #Shopping For A Surprise! PBS #The Great Robot Race PBS #Any Way You Slice It PBS #A Different Kind of Storybook PBS #Twice Is Nice! PBS #The Good Sports PBS #Great Summer PBS #On The Move (1995) PBS #Treasure Hunt PBS #A Welcome Home PBS #Let's Play Exercise! PBS #Classical Cleanup PBS #Goes To Hollywood PBS #Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends PBS #Saves The Days PBS #Gone Fishing! PBS #Goes on a Field Trip PBS #At Home With Animals PBS #A Very Special Friend PBS #The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka! PBS #It's Raining, It's Pouring... PBS #My Friend The Post Man PBS #Camera Safari PBS #We Are Barney & The Backyard Gang (Season 3 Episode) #Mystery and The Balls PBS #The Queen Of Make-Believe (1995 Episode) PBS #My Family Just Right For Me PBS #Playing It Safely PBS #Hop To It (1995 Episode) PBS #Eat Drink And Be Healthy PBS #Four Seasons Day (1995 Episode) PBS #The Treasure Of Rainbow-Beard (1995 Episode) PBS #Going Places! (1995 Episode) PBS #Happy Birthday Barney (1995 Episode) PBS #Alephbat Soup (1995 Episode) PBS #Let's Help Mother Goose (1995 Episode) PBS #Be A Friend PBS #I Just Love Bugs! PBS #When I Grow Up... (episode) PBS #1-2-3-4-5 Senses! PBS #Practice Makes Music! PBS #Hi Neighbor! (episode) PBS #A-Camping We Will Go! (episode) PBS #A Splash Party Please! PBS #Carnival of Numbers! (episode) #A World Of Music PBS #Doctor Barney Is Here! PBS #Oh What A Day! PBS #Home Sweet Homes! PBS #Hola Mexico PBS #Everyone is Special (episode) PBS #I Like To Eat Some Cookies PBS #It's Easy When We Do Our Work? PBS #We Love Riding On The Bike PBS #We Fly A My Kite! PBS #Ready Set Play! PBS #Can You Sing That Song? PBS #Taking Care of Pets #I Like To Be A Baseball Player #We've Got Shoes #The Speak A Lanuage Called French! #Row, Row, Row Your Boat #Telling Time! #We're Having Some Lunch #It's A New Computer Center! #I Can Be A Homebuilder #You've Got To Be You! #Clean Up, Clean Up! #Let's Play Outside #Jungle Friends #It's Nice Just To Be Me! #Happy Valentine's Day! #I Would Like To Be A Bus Driver #It's A Family Tradition #Putting On A Show #Try and Try Again #Seven Days #Mac and Cheese #Read with Me, Dance with Me #The Frog On The Log #Falling For Autumn! PBS #The Golden Hammer PBS #Grandparents Are Grand! (1993) PBS #Having Fun With Arts & Crafts PBS #May I Help You? PBS #The Cooking Book PBS #Red, Blue and Circles Too! PBS #Day of the Diesels PBS #Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose! PBS #Let's Go On Vacation PBS #Hoo's In The Forest? PBS #Makes The Team! PBS #I Can Do That! PBS #Peter Rabbit PBS #Brave New Rescues PBS #Grown-Ups For A Day! PBS #Help Protect the Earth (episode) PBS #Picture This! PBS #Looking Around My Neighborhood! PBS #Look at Me, I'm Three! PBS #Lend A Helping Hand PBS #The Exercise Circus! PBS #Tales of Adventures PBS #My Favorite Things! PBS #Josh And the Big Wall PBS #The Rolling Rice Cakes PBS #The Dentist Makes Me Smile PBS #Animal Antics PBS #Stop, Look & Be Safe! PBS #The City Mouse And The Country Mouse PBS #An Adventure In Make-Believe PBS #Spring Shene-A-Anigans PBS #The Alphabet Zoo PBS #Making A Move! PBS #Having Tens of Fun! PBS #Once Upon a Dino Tale PBS #That's a Home to Me (episode) PBS #A Very Special Delivery! (last/finale) PBS #Today, We Can Say! #Who's Who's On The Choo-Choo? PBS #The Forest (episode) PBS #Writes A Story PBS #Are We There Yet? PBS #A Teddy Bear Picnic PBS #Safety Rules (Episode) PBS #Ship, Ahoy! PBS #Computers At The Radio Station PBS #Hats Off To BJ! PBS #Goes To The Doctor PBS #Up We Go! PBS Home Videos * Barney Safety - April 11, 1995 * Barney Songs - November 7, 1995 * Who Left the Juice in the Caboose? - February 29, 1996 * Barney's Talent Show (Made in 1995) - March 26, 1996 * Barney's Fun & Games - May 21, 1996 * Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons - August 6, 1996 * A Day In The Park with Barney - September 15, 1996 * Once Upon A Time (Barney's Once Upon A Time) - November 5, 1996 * Barney's Sense-Sational Day (Made in 1996) - January 14, 1997 * Barney The Musical, Sean Abel (Made in 1996) - April 24, 1996 * Fantasia with Barney (1996) (home video) (SuperMalechi's version) - May 16, 1996 * Barney Around the Treehouse (1996) - May 17, 1996 * Barney's Musical Scrapbook - May 6, 1997 * Barney's Stu-u -upendous Puzzle Fun - September 11, 1997 yes Barney & Friends Episode Videos from Season 3 # Shawn & The Beanstalk! (1998, VHS) # If the Shoe Fits... (1997, VHS) # Room For Everyone (1998, VHS) # I Can Be A Firefighter! (1998, VHS) # Shopping For A Surprise! (1998, VHS) Cast: Kathy Lauren King (Julie Susannah Williams) # Any Way You Slice It (1997, VHS) # Twice Is Nice! (1997, VHS) # On the Move (1995, VHS) # A Welcome Home (1998, VHS) # Classical Cleanup (1997, VHS) # Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends (1998, VHS) # Gone Fishing! (1997, VHS) # At Home with Animals (1998, VHS) # It's Raining, It's Pouring... (1998, VHS) # Camera Safari (1998, VHS) # The Queen Of Make-Believe (1995 Episode) (1997, VHS) # My Family Just Right For Me (1995 Episode) (1997, VHS) # Playing It Safely (1997, VHS) # Hop To It (1995 Episode) (1998, VHS) # Eat, Drink And Be Healthy (1995 Episode) (1998, VHS) # Four Seasons Day (1995 Episode) (1998, VHS) # Going Places! (1995 Episode) (1998, VHS) # Alephbat Soup (1995 Episode) (1998, VHS) # Happy Birthday Barney (1995 Episode) (1997, VHS) # We Are Barney & The Backyard Gang (Season 3 Episode) (1998, VHS) # Let's Help Mother Goose (1995 Episode) (1997, VHS) # Who's Who's On The Choo-Choo (1996, VHS) # Are We There Yet? (1995, VHS) # Ship, Ahoy! (1998, VHS) - Cast: Julie Susannah Williams (Kathy Lauren King) # Hats Off to BJ! (1997, VHS) # Up We Go! (1998, VHS) 19 Long Credits Of Season 3 #Shawn and the Beanstalk #If The Shoe Fits #Room For Everyone #I Can Be A Firefighter! #Shopping For A Surprise! #Any Way You Slice It #Twice Is Nice! #On The Move (1995) #Classical Cleanup #Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends #Gone Fishing! #At Home With Animals #It's Raining, It's Pouring... #Camera Safari #We Are Barney & The Backyard Gang (Season 3 Episode) #The Queen Of Make-Believe (1995 Episode) #My Family Just Right For Me #Playing It Safely #Hop To It (1995 Episode) #Eat Drink And Be Healthy #Four Seasons Day (1995 Episode) #The Treasure Of Rainbow Beard #Going Places! (1995 Episode) #Happy Birthday Barney (1995 Episode) #Alephbat Soup (1995 Episode) #We Are Barney & The Backyard Gang (Season 3 Episode) #Let's Help Mother Goose (1995 Episode) #Who's Who's On The Choo-Choo? #Are We There Yet? #Ship, Ahoy! #Hats Off To BJ! #Up We Go! Barney Doll Closing Shots Than it winks.jpg|Shawn and the Beanstalk Sword.jpg|The Sword Who Lived In The Kingdom Shoe makers.jpg|If The Shoe Fits... Eyes.jpg|We Use Our Eyes No one wave.jpg|Room for Everyone Lights out.jpg|The Music Video Barney's Fire Safety.jpg|I Can Be A Firefighter! 26 pictures Femous Friends!1.JPG|Famous Friends The Great Robot Race.jpg|The Great Robot Race Chef's hat!.jpg|Any Way You Slice It! Goldilocks and the Three Bears1.JPG|A Different Kind of Storybook Scavenger hunt.jpg|Twice Is Nice! Baseball hat1.JPG|The Good Sports Camp1.JPG|Great Summer Barney's eye.jpg|On The Move Treasure Hunt.jpg|Treasure Hunt Mr. Kerly's desk.jpg|A Welcome Home Gray.jpg|Let's Play Exercise! Piano.jpg|Classical Cleanup Globe.jpg|Goes To Hollywood Carrot and green.jpg|Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends Saves the Day!.jpg|Saves The Day! The end.jpg|Gone Fishing! Left hand.jpg|Goes on a Field Trip Bug jar.jpg|At Home with Animals Marching band.jpg|A Very Special Friend Raining picture.jpg|It's Raining, It's Pouring... Yellow Mail.jpg|My Friend The Post Man Waves.jpg|Camera Safari Rainbow.jpg|We Are Barney & The Backyard Gang Balls.jpg|Mystery and The Balls King.jpg|The Queen Of Make-Believe Familes.jpg|My Family Just Right For Me Be Careful?jpg|Playing It Safely Exercise.jpg|Hop To It jpg|Eat, Drink And Be Healthy Snowy.jpg|Four Season Day! Rainbow.jpg|The Treasure Of Rainbow Beard Sail.jpg|Going Places Alephbat Soup Doll.jpg|Alephbat Soup Rainbow.jpg|We Are Barney And The Backyard Gang (Season 3 Episode) Mother Goose.jpg|Let's Help Mother Goose All aboard.jpg|Who's Who On The Choo-Choo? Pencil.jpg|Writes a Story Are We There Yet?.jpg|Are We There Yet? Yellow star.jpg|A Teddy Bear Picnic Safety Book1.JPG|Safety Rules (Episode) Boat in the bottle.jpg|Ship, Ahoy! Headphones.jpg|Computers At The Radio Station Great!.jpg|Hats Off To BJ! Barney's arm.jpg|Goes To The Doctor Then he waves.jpg|Up We Go! Barney Says Segment (Season 3) (Drewit1) (Same as Season 7 and Season 8 # Barney Says Segment (The Sword Who Lived In The Kingdom) Featuring the Intro: Hey everybody, It's time for Barney Says (from Spring Into Fun!) # Barney Says Segment (We Use Our Eyes) Featuring the Intro: Hey everybody, It's time for Barney Says (from On Again, Off Again) # Barney Says Segment (The Music Video) Featuring the Intro: Hey everybody, It's time for Barney Says (from Play for Exercise!) # Barney Says Segment (Famous Friends) Featuring the Intro: Hey everybody, It's time for Barney Says (from A New Friend) # Barney Says Segment (The Great Robot Race!) Featuring the Intro: Hey everybody, It's time for Barney Says (from Splish! Splash!) # Barney Says Segment (A Different Kind of Storybook) Featuring the Intro: Hey everybody, It's time for Barney Says (from It's Your Birthday, Barney!) # Barney Says Segment (The Good Sports) Featuring the Intro: Hey everybody, It's time for Barney Says (from Stop! Go!) # Barney Says Segment (Great Summer) Featuring the Intro: Hey everybody, It's time for Barney Says (from It's Hot! It's Cold!) # Barney Says Segment (Treasure Hunt) Featuring the Intro: Hey everybody, It's time for Barney Says (from That Makes Me Mad!) # Barney Says Segment (Let's Play Exercise!) Featuring the Intro: Hey everybody, It's time for Barney Says (from A Parade of Bikes) # Barney Says Segment (Goes to Hollywood) Featuring the Intro: Hey everybody, It's time for Barney Says (from Once Upon a Fairy Tale) # Barney Says Segment (Saves the Day!) Featuring the Intro: Hey everybody, It's time for Barney Says (from A Little Big Day!) # Barney Says Segment (Goes on a Field Trip) Featuring the Intro: Hey everybody, It's time for Barney Says (from Day & Night!) # Barney Says Segment (A Very Special Friend) Featuring the Intro: Hey everybody, It's time for Barney Says (from This Way In! This Way Out!) # Barney Says Segment (My Friend The Post Man) Featuring the Intro: Hey everybody, It's time for Barney Says (from Three Lines, Three Corners!) # Barney Says Segment (Mystery and The Balls) Featuring the Intro: Hey everybody, It's time for Barney Says (from Puppy Love!) # Barney Says Segment (Writes a Story) Featuring the Intro: Hey everybody, It's time for Barney Says (from Bunches of Boxes!) # Barney Says Segment (A Teddy Bear Picnic) Featuring the Intro: Hey everybody, It's time for Barney Says (from A Picture of Friendship) # Barney Says Segment (Safety Rules (Episode)) Featuring the Intro: Hey everybody, It's time for Barney Says (from A-Counting We Will Go!) # Barney Says Segment (Computers At The Radio Station!) Featuring the Intro: Hey everybody, It's time for Barney Says (from Let's Go for a Ride!) # Barney Says Segment (Goes to the Doctor) Featuring the Intro: Hey everybody, It's time for Barney Says (from Tea-riffic Manners) Trivia *Some episodes from this season feature The Barney doll from the end episode of the "Help Protect the Earth (episode)". *This is the first season of using clips of different kids doing different activities saying "Hey everybody, it's time for Barney Says." or "Hi everybody, it's time for Barney Says." at the end of each episode. *This is the first season of using clip of the Season 7 and Season 8 of different kids doing different activities saying "Hey everybody, it's time for Barney Says." at the end of each episode. It will 20 episodes from Season 4 episodes from Season 7 and Season 8. It also returns in this episode "All Aboard!". Season 3 Funding 1995-1999 February 27, 1995 to September 8, 1995 * Corporation for Public Broadcasting (1995-1998) * Viewers Like You (1995-1999) Fall 1995 to Late August 1996 (for Return the Old PBS for July 2002) * Corporation for Public Broadcasting (1995-1998) * Viewers Like You (1995-1999) * Mead Johnson (1995-1997) * Chuck E Cheese's (1995-1999) (Opening Credits for Colorful Background V1 and Closing Credits for Colorful Background V2) Early September 1996 to Late August 1997 * Mead Johnson (1996-1997) * Chuck E Cheese's (1997-1999) (Opening and Closing Credits for Chalk V1 & V2) * Corporation for Public Broadcasting (1997-1998) * Viewers Like You (1997-1999) September 1, 1997 to September 4, 1998 * Corporation for Public Broadcasting (1997-1998) * Viewers Like You (1997-1999) * Chuck E Cheese's (1997-1999) (Opening Credits for Chalk V1 and Closing Credits for Chalk V2) on Season 4 * Chef Jr. (1997-1999) (Opening Credits for ABC's and 123's Pasta and Closing Credits for Dinosaur Pasta) * Kellogg's Frosted Flakes (1997-1999) September 7, 1998 to September 3, 1999 * Corporation for Public Broadcasting (1998-1999) * Viewers Like You (1998-1999) * Chuck E Cheese's (1998-1999) (Opening Credits for Chalk V1 and Closing Credits for Chalk V2) on Season 4 * Chef Jr (1998-1999) (Opening Credits for ABC's and 123's Pasta and Closing Credits for Dinosaur Pasta) * Kellogg's Frosted Flakes (1998-1999) Category:Episodes Category:Barney & Friends First Generation